


Orkestra Angin

by Raven_Rein



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Gen, music imaginery, storm and rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rein/pseuds/Raven_Rein
Summary: Jack telah kehilangan segalanya, namun dia berpikir dia akan baik-baik saja selama Oswald masih ada di sampingnya.(Tetapi Oswald sekalipun telah meninggalkannya, sendirian di tengah badai)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aku... nemu sesuatu jauh di dalam folder fanfic. Ternyata aku pernah nulis cerita seperti sekitar.... lima tahun yang lalu.  
> Well....
> 
> Karena sayang kalau berakhir cuma berdebu, ku-post saja

 

.

.

.

Orkestra Angin

.

.

.

_“Who could we trust when we are alone?  Is it our heart which whisper silent wisdom or our soul that shouts of justice? The orchestra of wind doesn’t speak of anything, doesn’t force us anything. It will listen—and that is all it will do”_

.

.

.

 

Lagi-lagi hujan…

Jack mendesah muram dari tempatnya duduk di bingkai sebuah jendela yang menghadap kearah badai yang sedang mengamuk pada hari-hari awal musim semi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca dingin jendela dan menutup kedua matanya dari dunia.

Diluar, halilintar bagaikan cambuk terus menerus memainkan lagu langit yang menyapu dunia dengan suara bagai raungan harimau dan cahaya seperti bintang yang berkelip, padam hanya untuk menyala lagi.

Dia tau, sebentar lagi badai dan hujan akan berganti dengan bermekarannya bunga dan memanasnya udara, menandakan akan datangnya musim panas yang mengakhiri kematian dan kekosongan yang dibawa oleh dinginnya musim salju.

Tapi, hari-hari itu terasa begitu jauh...

Jack menaikkan salah satu kakinya keatas bingkai jendela dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas lututnya sebelum mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas tumpukan itu sambil matanya menatap keluar dengan sendu.

Alam, sebuah misteri yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dipecahkan. Tidak bisa diprediksi kapan akan turun hujan, kapan matahari akan membakar atau kapan sebuah drama tragedi akan dimulai dan berakhir dengan melayangnya begitu banyak nyawa.

Apakah alam berusaha menghukum kita, manusia, yang telah memperlakukan segalanya dengan semena-mena seakan hanya kitalah yang penting dalam dunia ini?

Namun, dibalik segala kehancuran selalu ada hikmah yang membayangi, menunggu manusia menyadari apa yang terjadi adalah untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri.

Mungkin saja, tetapi siapa yang tau kebenaran dibalik semua bencana, semua kehancuran?

 _‘Pastinya bukan aku’_ Jack berpikir masam sambil menutup matanya.

“Akhir-akhir ini cuacanya selalu buruk ya?” komentar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga lelaki muda itu. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya dan sebuah tawa menemukan tempatnya di suara merdu pemuda itu.

“Iya, ya~ Aku berharap musim panas akan segera dat—”ia berbalik dengan salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil tangan yang pastinya akan ditawarkan baginya untuk membantunya berdiri, namun senyumnya menghilang dan tawanya melayu saat ia hanya menemui sebuah ruangan yang dingin dan kosong.

“Ah... benar juga ya...” kata pemuda itu seraya menjatuhkan tangannya yang masih mengambang di udara kosong “Lacie sudah....”

Bayangan wanita yang telah menghantuinya selama delapan tahun terakhir mulai memainkan sebuah cerita dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Sebuah cerita tentang penderitaan, kesedihan, kehidupan, tentang sebuah harapan yang bercahaya jauh didalam kegelapan tanpa ujung bernama kehidupan.

Lalu, saat ia akhirnya bisa menggenggam harapan yang berpendar bagaikan bintang selatan itu ditangannya, menikmati kehangatannya setelah hawa dingin yang seakan tak berujung, kegelapan merebut harapan itu dari genggamannya.

Begitu saja, hanya dengan empat kata yang begitu sederhana, seluruh dunianya hancur dengan suara keras yang hanya terdengar baginya. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam jiwanya seakan berusaha manghancurkan apa yang tersisa dari dirinya.

_‘Dia sudah meninggal, Jack’_

Tangannya mengepal tanpa ia sadari, namun ia samasekali tidak merasakan kemarahan dalam dirinya, hanya kesedihan yang seakan berusaha untuk menenggelamkannya seperti sebuah sungai yang begitu dalam dan lebar yang menenggelamkan segala yang ada di dalamnya.

Keributan di balik dinding dan kaca dimana ia bersandar seakan menghilang saat Jack menutup matanya, berusaha melupakan segalanya.

Karena pada hari itu dia tidak hanya kehilangan harapannya, ia juga telah kehilangan satu-satunya sahabatnya....

Sebuah dentingan lagu sayup-sayup terdengar dari sela-sela guntur dan angin dan hujan, seperti sebuah tiupan lembut angin musim semi ditengah musim salju yang begitu membekukan.

Jack membuka sepasang mata hijaunya yang telah kehilangan cahaya dan berusaha mendengarkan lagu yang begitu tidak asing di kejauhan.

Tidak salah lagi.... Lagu itu....

Perlahan, bagai seekor kupu-kupu yang pertama keluar dari perlindungan hangat kepompong, Jack menurunkan kakinya dan mulai berjalan kearah datanganya lagu yang menyentuh sanubarinya dengan lembut dan dengan dingin.

Seakan berada dalam mimpi, kakinya berjalan dengan pelan melalui koridor gelap yang bercahaya setiap kali petir menyambar dunia.

Dentingan lagu itu semakin keras dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil, menghanguskan kediaman kosong disela-sela hujan dan guntur yang mengamuk diwajah alam.

Lagu yang begitu indah tetapi begitu penuh dengan rasa melankoli, seakan berusaha menyatukan kesedihan sang pemain dan kegelapan yang menyelubungi hatinya. Sebuah lagu yang menceritakan sebuah kisah yang sama persis dengan cerita dimainkan oleh hatinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Jack telah berdiri diam dihadapan sebuah pintu besar yang tampak begitu mengerikan dalam kegelapan, nyaris tidak bernapas. Di latar belakang, hujan, angin dan guntur terus memainkan lagu mereka sendiri, namun lagu kehancuran itu terasa pucat dihadapan lagu yang dimainkan orang dibalik pintu ini.

Sebuah petir menyambar diiringi guntur dan cahaya putih yang pekat, untuk sedetik semuanya terang membutakan sebelum kembali ke kegelapan yang terasa tak berujung dimana lagu itu berasal.

“Lacie...” bisik Jack lembut saat ia mendorong pintu besar itu, tidak terkejut saat menemukannya tidak terkunci. Lagipula, ia tidak berpikir ada suatu hal yang akan membuatnya terkejut setelah segala yang telah ia lalui.

Dalam ruangan itu bahkan lebih gelap daripada koridor panjang yang baru ia lalui, seakan hanya kegelapan murni yang mendiami ruangan itu dan tidak ada apapun yang berada di dalamnya kecuali keputusasaan dan kematian.

 **_‘Dalam dunia tanpa harapan, tidak ada juga keputusasaan. Dalam dunia tanpa cahaya, tidak akan ada pula kegelapan...._ ** _’_

Dengan itu dalam pikirannya, Jack melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu, suara Orkestra Angin mulai terendam saat ia menutup pintu.

**_‘Segalanya dalam dunia memiliki pasangan, dan saat salah satu menghilang, pasangannya itupun akan ikut menghilang dalam ketiadaan.’_ **

Dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil, lagu itu terdengar makin keras, dan ia tau ia berada di tempat yang tepat.

**_‘Tanpa Lacie... aku tidak memiliki tujuan ataupun harapan. Lalu, saat semuanya menghilang.... apakah yang tersisa dalam diriku ini?’_ **

Jack hanya bisa mendesah lelah sambil membiarkan lagu yang mengalun bagaikan air yang mengalir lembut itu memenuhi jiwanya. Saat ia menutup matanya, hanya wanita yang selalu menyanyikan lagu ini yang terus muncul dalam pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba lagu itu berhenti, dan Jack membuka matanya seakan seseorang telah menariknya keluar dari satu-satunya kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya.

“Jack?” sebuah suara yang dalam dan berat seakan beresonasi melalui ruangan gelap itu, dan pemuda berambut emas itu begitu mengenal suara yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu lelah, penuh kesedihan.

“Kenapa kau berhenti bermain, Glen?” tanyanya pelan kepada kegelapan. Ia tidak lagi bisa mendengar suara Orkestra Angin yang pastinya masih mencambuk dunia dari balik dinding tebal yang mengelilingi ruangan itu, meninggalkannya sendirian dengan kesunyian.

Suara gemerisik lembut menangkap perhatiannya, dan ia tau Glen telah bangkit berdiri dari piano yang selalu dimainkannya sejak kematian adik perempuannya.

Jack berdiam dan menunggu sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang dengan lembuut menyentuh pundaknya.

 _‘Tangan ini begitu dingin.._.’ pikir Jack dalam kediaman _‘dia benar-benar telah berubah...’_

Tidak ada yang bergerak ataupun bersuara untuk beberapa saat dan Jack nyaris bisa sayup-sayup mendengar suara guntur yang terendam oleh dinding yang tebal dan sihir yang pastinya telah Glen gunakan agar keributan badai tidak menyelinap masuk.

“...Apakah kau mau bermain piano denganku?” pertanyaan itu datang dengan tiba-tiba seperti hujan di musim panas, dan itu nyaris mengejutkan pemuda berambut emas yang sekarang berdiam dibawah telapak tangannya.

“Apa kau perlu diingatkan?” tanya Jack dengan pelan “Aku samasekali tidak bisa bermain piano.”

“Kalau begitu, mainkanlah biola-mu.” Suara lelaki yang biasanya tenang itu mulai terdengar desperate“Bukankah kau bisa memainkannya, bahkan lebih baik daripada aku?”

Namun Jack tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak ajakan itu dan hanya merasa sedikit kesakitan saat sebuah tangan mencengkram pundaknya yang lain dengan kuat.

Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat di wajahnya dan mengetahui bahwa Glen sekarang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kegelapan yang menjadi dinding pembatas diantara mereka membuat Jack tidak bisa melihat wajah temannya dengan jelas, namun itu cukup.

_‘Karena saat aku tidak bisa melihatnya, dia juga tidak bisa melihatku...’_

“Kenapa...?” suara itu mulai terdengarputus asa “Kenapa kau tidak lagi mau bermain dengaku....? Apakah kau membenciku atas apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Lacie?”

Sekali lagi, Jack menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya.

“Aku mengerti.” Jack berkata pelan seakan berusaha untuk tidak memecahkan keheningan yang memenuhi ruang dianatara mereka berdua “Aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu, kenapa kau harus melakukan itu... dan aku tidak akan membencimu atas suatu kewajiban yang harus kau jalankan.”

“Lalu kenapa...?” Suara itu sekarang terdengar sedih, tersesat “Kenapa...?”

_“Jack ayo kita bermain bersama”_

Sebuah suara yang telah hilang ditelan kegelapan seakan bergaung dalam ruangan itu, suara yang hanya terdengar oleh Jack.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa tidak lagi ada di dalam ruangan gelap hanya dengan seorang lelaki yang sudah menjadi orang asing baginya, namun sebuah ruangan dengna jendela yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dengan ceria.

Dan Lacie ada di sana.... ditengah cahaya matahari yang menyesakkan, tersenyum padanya, seperti seorang malaikat.

Malaikat... ya, seorang malaikat yang dikurung di bumi karena kecantikannya... karena sepasang mata sewarna api yang membakar habis segala yang ia pandang. Jack bisa saja dengan mudah membayangkan sepasang sayap putih bersih tumbuh dari punggung wanita cantik itu.

“Bermain...? Ehhhh.... Aku tidak bisa bermain piano, apalagi menyanyi.” Jawab pemuda itu dengan tawa kecil.

“Sungguh? Tapi aku merasa kau punya suara yang indah.” Kata Lacie sambil berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil tangannya dengan lembut.

“Suaraku memang indah! Indah sekali!” Kata Jack dengan semangat dan sedikit narsis “Tapi aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.... Suaraku pasti tidak akan bisa mencapai nada yang seharusnya dan justru merusak lagu yang harusnya indah.”

“Kalau begitu kau mainkan saja biola-mu.” Kata Oswald tenang dari tempatnya duduk di atas bantalan empuk kursi piano “Bukankah kau berkata kepadaku bahwa kau bisa memainkannya?"

“I-iya, aku bisa sih....” Jack dengan gugup menjawab, namun Lacie menariknya kebawah pancaran cahaya matahari dan melepaskannya sejenak untuk mengambil tempat biola hitam yang dilapisi beludru selembut sutra dan menekankannya ke dada Jack.

“Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bermain dengan kami, kan?” kata Lacie lembut “Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bertiga bermain bersama.”

“Apakah kau akan bernyanyi?” tanya Jack sambil mengusap-usap kelembutan tempat biola itu, sebuah perasaan yang hangat tiba-tiba menjalari dirinya saat Lacie mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

“Lalu apa yang kita tunggu?” tanya Jack sambil tertawa, dan kali ini dialah yang menarik Lacie lebih dekat ke piano dimana Oswald menunggu “Ayo kita bermain!”

“Lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan?” Tanya Oswald pada kedua orang disampingnya saat Jack sudah mengeluarkan biola putih yang berkilau lembut dalam cahaya matahari yang panas.

“Tentu saja kan!” Kata Jack dengan ceria sambil memosisikan biola itu di pundaknya. “Kita bermain Lacie!”

“Lagi-lagi lagu itu?” tanya Oswald sambil mendesah, namun ia tetap menaruh jari-jarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano monokrom yang seputih salju dan segelap malam, menunggu Jack memulai lagu itu dengan gesekan indah biolanya.

“Aku suka bermain denganmu, kau tau.” Bisik Jack pada Oswald saat Lacie sedang tenggelam dalam lagu beberapa langkah didepan mereka sementara Jack berdiri dekat dengan piano Oswald. Lelaki berambut hitam itu melirik padanya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menandakan ia ingin tau apa maksud perkataan Jack barusan.

“Iya.” tambah Jack sambil tertawa pelan “Aku suka bermain denganmu, dan akan selalu bermain denganmu... karena kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki!”

Oswald berdiri dan menyentuh pundak Jack saat ia memainkn penutup dari lagu itu. Bahkan dari balik lapisan sarung tangan yang melapisi jari-jari itu, Jack bisa merasakan kehangatan merembes menyentuh dirinya.

Oswald... begitu hangat.

 

**_(Hangat, seperti matahari musim semi, seperti api yang membara, seperti senyumannya yang membakar sesuatu dalam Jack. Hangathangathangat--)_ **

 

Saat not-not terakhir lagu itu berkumandang, ketiga sahabat itu sedang tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan hari-hari yang terasa bagaikan keajaiban.

Namun semua orang tau bahwa keajaiban tidak bertahan selamanya.

Dan tiba-tiba Jack ditarik dari dunia yang penuh cahaya harapan dan kebahagiaan itu, kembali kedalam kegelapan dimana ia berdiri diam tanpa mampu melihat apa-apa dengan sepasang tangan dingin mencengkram pundaknya.

“Kumohon Jack.... bermainlah denganku.” Suara itu memohon padanya, namun pendirian Jack samasekali tidak berubah.

“Aku tidak bisa.” Jack membalas dengan suara kecil seraya melepaskan cengkraman Glen di pundaknya “Aku tidak bisa, Glen.”

Lalu Jack berbalik, merasa ia sudah cukup dengan semua kegelapan, dengan semua kesunyian dan hawa dingin yang mencekik dalam ruangan yang hanya diisi kenangan manis setajam pisau dan temannya itu.

Ia mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari tempat menyesakkan itu, namun sepasang lengan yang kuat menghentikannya. Sepangan lengan itu memeluk pundaknya dari belakang, menjebakknya di tempatnya hingga ia tidak bisa mengambil bahkan satu langkah kaki.

Jack merasakan napas berat Glen yang telah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bagian belakang kepala jack yang tertuttupi rambut keemasan yang lembut dan tebal. Dada bidang lelaki itu bersentuhan dengan punggung Jack, dan pemuda itu menyadari betapa besar perbedaan tinggi mereka dan....

....Betapa dingin tubuh Glen....

“Kenapa...?” pertanyaan itu hanya berupa sebuah bisikan, seakan tidak berani bersuara lebih keras, takut menghancurkan kesunyian yang begitu rapuh seperti cermin “Kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk bermain denganku sejak hari itu....? Kenapa?”

Suara guntur yang menggelegar tiba-tiba terdengar, dan, pada situasi lain, Jack mungkin akan terkejut bahwa Glen begitu terganggu hingga ia tidak mampu menyeimbangkan sihir yang ia rajut sendiri dari kedalaman jiwanya.

“Aku tidak mau bermain....” jawab Jack pelan “...Aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu.... karena.... kau.... karena kau adalah temanku, Glen.”

Hanya itulah jawaban yang ia tinggalkan dalam kesunyian yang kembali menguasai saat ia melepaskan pelukan Glen yang melemah pada karena kejutan yang diciptakan kata-kata pelan Jack yang sekan membelah seluruh kesunyian dengan tajam.

“Maafkan aku, Jack....” adalah kata-kata yang ia dengar meluncur keluar dari mulut Glen saat ia membuka pintu ke koridor berkarpet merah yang terasa akan melaju selamanya.

“Tidak perlu meminta maaf.” Kata Jack tanpa melihat berbalik ataupun melihat kebelakang, kearah teman yang sudah tidak lagi ia kenali “Lagipula, tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan.”

Dan pintu itu tertutup, bagaikan simbol perpecahan diantara mereka berdua.... bumi dan langit yang telah kehilangan penghubung mereka.

Tanpa berpikir, kaki Jack membawanya pergi sampai ke sebuah pintu yang ia kenali sebagai pintu keluar menuju pekarangan belakang keluarga Baskerville yang luas dan berujung pada pepohonan lebat yang masih merupakan tanah Baskerville.

Jack melangkah keluar, kedalam badai, sambil membiarkan hujan dan angin menerpa wajahnya dan matanya menjelajahi langit luas yang sekakan telah kehilangan warna diwajah amukan badai.

“Lacie....” bisik Jack pelan saat ia mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan berusaha memeluk seluruh dunia dalam tangannya yang rapuh.

Ia merasa kesepian.... tidak, ia merasa sendirian. Begitu sendirian ditengah Orkestra Angin yang memainkan sebuah lagu yang sekarang berkumandang ditengah kekonyolan yang bernama dunia.

Ia tidak ingin bermain dengan Glen.... tidak, meskipun ia akan dijatuhi mati, ia tidak akan mau memainkan lagu bersama lelaki itu.

Karena ia adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali....

Karena ia adalah orang yang membuatnya merasakan kesepian yang menyengsarakan ini....

Karena dia adalah temannya....

Karena dia bukanlah sahabatnya....

Karena dia bukan Oswald....

Dia bisa saja menggunakan wajah sahabatnya sebagai topeng, bisa saja menggunakan suara yang dulu pernah ia kagumi, bisa saja berjalan dan membawa dirinya layaknya Oswald. Namun Glen bukanlah Oswald, dan ia tidak akan pernah menjadi Oswald.

Jack pernah berpikir, saat Oswald menerima chain terakhir dan menjadi Glen, pemimpin dari keluarga Baskerville, dia akan tetap menjadi Oswald, dan ia akan bisa membagi semua rasa sakitnya, semua kesedihannya dengan lelaki itu.

Tetapi dia begitu salah.

Karena saat ini, ia adalah ‘Glen’, dan ia tidak bisa melihat Oswald dalam diri lelaki yang memainkan piano itu. Ia tidak dapat melihat Oswald, sahabatnya satu-satunya, dalam cara lelaki itu memperlakukannya.

Karena Oswald mempercayainya. Karena Oswald menyayangi Lacie. Karena Oswald pemalu dan menutupi sifatnya itu dengan ketenangan dan kediaman. Karena Oswald adalah Oswald.... dan Oswald adalah sahabatnya.

Tetapi lelaki bersuara berat yang barus saja mengajaknya bermain musik bukanlah Oswald yang ia kenal, bukan Oswald yang ia sayangi.

Dia adalah sang pemimpin dari Baskerville yang kuat dan tenang.

Dia adalah Glen.

Dia adalah **Glen.**

Dan Glen bukanlah sahabat yang sangat Jack sayangi.

Oswald-lah sahabatnya satu-satunya.

Dan lelaki dalam kamar penuh kegelapan dan keputusasaan itu bukanlah dia.

 

**_(Bukan, bukan. Oswald tidak pernah seperti itu. Oswald sangat kuat dan ia tidak akan hancur apapun yang terjadi tidakakantidakakantidakakantidakakan--)_ **

 

Jack menutup matanya, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa air yang mengalir jatuh dengan deras dari wajahnya hanyalah air dari orkestra yang selalu disukai Lacie saat ia masih tersenyum...

...Dan bukanlah sesuatu yang disebabkan Owald atau Glen, Oswald, GlenOswaldGlenOswald—dia bahkan tidak mengenali mereka berdua lagi.

 _“Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada badai.”_ _Kata Oswald tiba-tiba pada Jack yang sedang duduk dengan kekanakan diatas piano yang sedang ia mainkan “Sebaiknya kau tinggal. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit.” Lalu ia akan bermain musik_

Tetapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi seperti itu. Karena Osw... **Glen** tidak mencarinya dan mengatakannya sendiri. Ia menyuruh Fang untuk meminta **_(menyuruh)_** Jack tinggal karena badai akan datang **_(sementara ia berada jauh di dalam mansion yang luas tanpa bahkan sekalipun berusaha mencari pemuda berambut emas yang pastinya ada di suatu tempat di mansion Baskerville. Karena dimana lagi ia bisa berada?)._**

Angin berhembus melalui dirinya dan tiba-tiba Jack merasakan rasa sakit yang kuat di punggungnya, dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat kearah langit kelabu yang terus menangiskan air mata dingin yang menghantam dunia tempatnya berada.

Jack membaringkan kedua tangannya disamping dirinya, berbaring terlentang dibawah hujan yang menenangkan, angin yang menghancurkan, dan petir yang membutakan.

Dan ia tidak bergerak—ia tidak ingin bergerak dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya ia sendirian, dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menyelamatkannya dan tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia pegang untuk harapan hari esok, dan ia kedingingan, dan semuanya terlalu menyesakkan, dan, dan....

Jack menutup matanya, berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun, berusaha untuk kabur dari segalanya, menggunakan dinginnya badai untuk membawanya pergi.

Membawanya pergi ke dunia dimana harapan tetap hidup.

Dunia dimana Lacie masih bernyanyi.

Dunia dimana ia masih bermain biola, mengiringi dan diiringi.

Dunia dimana ia... mereka masih tersenyum.

Dunia dimana Jack adalah Jack.

Dimana Jack _hanyalah_ Jack.

Dimana Oswald adalah pemuda yang baik hati, pemalu dan pendiam.

Dunia dimana Glen adalah seorang lelaki eksentrik dengan rambut putih dan tawa tak berujung.

Dunia dimana ia bahagia.

Dunia dimana ia memiliki tempat.

Tetapi... semua hal yang indah memiliki akhir, dan dunia itupun telah berakhir dan hanya ingatan yang tersisa **_(Ingatan yang menyesakkan, ingatan yang menyakitakan. Dan ingatan itu buruk karena ia membuatmu tetap berharap. Karena ia membuat semuanya terasa manis. Karena ia membuatmu sulit bertahan saat kawan menjadi lawan--)_**

Ia bisa bertahan dari kematian Lacie dan terus hidup karena ini adalah kehidupan yang dihadiahkan Lacie padanya. Tetapi hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya hingga titik ia merasa seakan keputasaan ternyata masih hidup adalah hilangnya Oswald....

**_Digantikan oleh lelaki yang tidak ia kenal dalam kamar itu...._ **

Ia yakin Glen sekarang sedang melihatnya dari jendela kamar kegelapan dan keputusasaan **_(melihat, hanya melihat. Ia tidak akan datang dan membawa Jack masuk. Tidak akan, karena dia bukan Oswald, bukanbukanbukan--!)_** dan mungkin merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Sebentar lagi seseorang akan datang untuk membantunya masuk **_(lottiefanglilygilbertvincentglenglenglen--)_** tapi itu adalah nanti, dan sekarang ia tetap diam dibawah hujan.

Karena dibawah hujan, ia tidak harus menjadi Jack Vessalius ( ** _ceriahangatkuatpenuhcinta Jack Vessalius)_** tapi ia bisa membuka dirinya dan bersedih karena segalanya telah hilang dari genggamannya seperti pasir yang terus tersedot dalam jam pasir.

Dan itu tidak akan menyisakan apapun untuknya....

Maka Jack menutup matanya, merasakannya terbakar dibalik kelopak yang tertutup, dan diam tanpa bergerak, menikmati Orkestra Angin yang terus bergemuruh di muka dunia.

Karena orkestra ini didesain untuk bercerita pada mereka yang mendengar.

Dan hanya pada orkestra ini, Jack bisa membuka segalanya.

Karena Orkestra Angin yang bisu ini tidak akan meninggalkannya 

.

.

.

 

_“If people could live a few minutes without oxygen, they, too, can’t live even one second without hope. Because it’s hope that feeds our lives, our soul, and without it, we are as good as dust that will never find a place to belong before finally disappear”_

 .

End

.

.

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And in the end, the tragedy was inevitable.


End file.
